Meu Precioso Uchiha
by Arishima Nerak
Summary: Era seu aniversário. Olhou ao redor, todos estavam lá, menos aquele que precisava estar. Onde ele estava? Porque não veio? Sasori, me diga...Cadê ele? A voz que lhe acordou era a que mais lhe tinha irritado. Se não se importa, porque apareceu?


**OOOOOOI GENTE LINDA *O***

**Como eu tenho tempo livre (DEMAIS). Eu escrevi mais uma = u =**

**Investi em outro tema. Yaoi. **

**Espero que gostem. Escrever sobre esse casal era algo que eu realmente queria fazer.**

**Aproveitem a leitura.**

**~ArishimaNerak**

Esfregou os olhos, ainda meio sonolento, uma mão pesada e frenética batia na porta de seu quarto. O relógio marcava 13:59. Mas que diabos alguém lhe acordaria tão cedo em seu aniversário? Era seu aniversário! Pulou com o susto quando viu que o mesmo relógio marcava dia 23-07-2012. Entrou e, desespero ao pensar que várias pessoas poderiam saber disso, comprimentos e "Feliz aniversário", uma festa que, com toda a certeza, já estava sendo armada pelo melhor amigo – e também traíra – Uzumaki Naruto. Assustou com a volta das batidas na porta.

- Entra! - A porta abriu e o tal traíra entrou com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Tanto faz.

- Não dá pra ficar com uma cara melhor nem no dia do seu aniversário? – O loiro emburrou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não ligo pra essas coisas, você também não deveria ligar. – O Uchiha havia levantado e estava revirando o armário a procura de alguma roupa. Estava somente de cueca box preta. – Aliás, como entrou na minha casa?

- Eu tenho a chave, fiz a cópia naquele dia em que paramos para comer um cachorro quente no centro.

- Sem a minha permissão? Ah, esqueça...

- Não se importa de eu ter trazido...- Os olhos negros se arregalaram e se esforçou para ouvir alguma coisa, como se fosse preciso algum esforço para ouvir a voz irritante da garota de cabelos rosados.

- Eu não acredito que trouxe a Sakura aqui. Sabe o tanto de esforço que eu tive pra que ela não descobrisse onde eu morava?

- Sakura, Hinata, Chouji e o sobrancelhudo.

- Naruto, eu vou te matar. – As mãos do moreno estavam em volta do pescoço do amigo que tinha os pés procurando o chão.

- C-c-ca...cal...ma. – Foi solto. – Essa nem é a pior parte. – O loiro riu, parecia que as ameaças de morte do amigo não era suficientes para temer a morte. – Teremos uma festa. – As mãos de Uzumaki estavam jogadas para cima, como se estivesse esperando algo cair. Sentiu os olhos negros lhe fulminarem e soltou uma gargalhada. – To esperando você lá em baixo. – Saiu do quarto, indo de encontro com os outros na sala.

Não tardou e o Sasuke estava juntos aos outros na sala. Sakura estava pendurada nele, perguntando repetidadas vezes porque não tinha sido levada ao apartamento de Sasuke. Chouji comia um saco de salgadinhos freneticamente, até parecia que sua vida dependia daquele salgado, talvez dependesse. Hinata estava ao lado do loiro hiperativo, que não parava de falar e balançar os braços no alto, algumas vezes acertando a morena tímida que não se pronunciava. Já havia um tempo e os dois estavam num relacionamento. Sakura mantinha a idéia de que um completava o outro. O que Naruto não tinha de vergonha a Hyuuga tinha e o que Hinata não tinha de hiperatividade e cara de pau o Uzumaki tinha com certeza.

- Faremos a festa na minha casa. Neji e Gaara ficaram por conta das bebidas, Chouji e eu vamos cuidar da comida...Sasuke, não tem que se preocupar com nada, estamos dando sua festa de presente ta? As meninas vão ficar com a decoração... – Naruto organizava tudo. Sasuke se sentiu de volta a escola, quando todos se reuniram na casa do Uchiha mais velho para ter a reunião do comitê do baile, na verdade, as garotas, porque os meninos acabaram por jogar vídeo-game.

Tentou lembrar a quanto tempo não via seu irmão. Não que quisesse isso, ele e Itachi tinham uma rivalidade enorme, mas, por mais que negasse, era bom rever o irmão quando isso acontecia. Era raro os encontros, nem mesmo no ultimo aniversário este apareceu para lhe desejar os parabéns. Não criou, ou ao menos tentou não criar, expectativas de que nesse, o irmão apareceria. Voltou sua atenção para a sala, Sakura o beijava no rosto dando-lhe um "até logo".

- Vê se aparece na sua própria festa...- O traíra o cumprimentava. – Melhor, pra ter certeza de que aparecerá, te pego aqui...Hmm...Às nove, pode ser? Começaremos a festa as dez.

- Ta bem.

Todos estavam fora. Suspirou aliviado por ter o lugar completamente vazio e calmo, do jeito que lhe agradava. Fechou a porta da frente e voltou a seu quarto se jogando na cama, da onde nem queria ter saído. Fechou os olhos tentando adormecer novamente. O rosto do irmão lhe invadiu a cabeça. Levantou uma das mãos à testa, encostando dois dedos nela, lembrando do costumeiro toque que o irmão lhe dava. Sorriu.

-o-

Eram 20:00h quando o rádio relógio que estava na mesinha de cabeceira despertou. Se existia uma coisa que odiava mais que a voz da Sakura, era o barulho daquele maldito relógio. Apalpou a superfície da mesinha até achar o relógio e enfim desliga-lo. Era a segunda vez que era acordado contra sua vontade e tudo aquilo era culpa da anta loira. E porque? Porque decidiu dar uma festa de presente pra ele. Como melhor amigo deveria saber que este odiava festas, ainda mais quando era para comemorar algo sobre si, como o fato de estar ficando mais velho.

Sentou na cama, olhou em volta até achar sua toalha azul marinho, estava na porta do guarda roupa. Caminhou cambaleando até ela e então, com algum esforço, conseguiu chegar ao banheiro. O Uchiha não precisava beber para se sentir completamente bêbado. Era só algumas dozes de sono mais ser acordado fora do seu horário e este estaria completamente bêbado, isso fazia com que Naruto adorasse a idéia de aparecer fora de hora, como num dia, as 3:00 da manhã só para vê-lo cair numa superfície totalmente plana, tropeçando no seu próprio pé.

Voltou ao seu quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos molhados do banho. Procurou no armário uma camisa mais social e uma calça jeans qualquer, com um aspecto de nova, assim pareceria que estava preocupado com uma boa aparência, o fato de que aquele mini-esforço era para algo de desgosto o desanimava ainda mais. Vestiu-se e procurou debaixo da cama qualquer sapato que não usava muito e colocou-o. Bagunçou os cabelos na forma costumeira, logo estariam ali para levá-lo à tortura. Passou o perfume que ganhará da irritante rósea no ultimo aniversário. A campainha tocou. Suspirou vencido, não teria outra escolha do que se jogar no inferno de ganhar um presente indesejado. Foi até a porta, dando seu ultimo suspiro de vida e abriu.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Não. – Naruto o puxou para fora do apartamento e trancou a porta do mesmo, praticamente carregando Sasuke para dentro do carro.

- Porque estão fazendo isso? – Estava sendo seqüestrado na sua visão.

- Porque é legal e as pessoas querem comemorar com você. O que custa?

- A minha felicidade! Sendo meu aniversário, não deveriam fazer o que eu quero em vez de me obrigar a fazer aquilo que eu não gosto?

- Hmmm, vendo por esse lado, você está certo. Mas nós somos seus amigos e não ouvimos o que você quer, então, está tudo em ordem. – Ambos riram, Naruto, por incrível que pareça, estava certo. De fato os amigos não fazem bem aquilo que a gente quer estão ali só pra ferrar com a gente mesmo.

-o-

A casa de Naruto estava ocupada por todos os amigos – e alguns que nem ao menos eles conheciam. Sasuke bebia e conversava com alguns colegas de quando ainda estudava. Olhou em volta, analisando o lugar. Até mesmo alguns amigos do seu irmão – Tobi, Deidara e Sasori – estavam ali para comemorar. Estes traziam lembranças de Itachi. Sasuke se sentiu desapontado por não ter a presença do irmão ali e até mesmo estava se sentindo mal com isso. Achou estranho mais tentou não ligar para aquilo. Havia perguntado algumas vezes o porquê mesmo de o Uchiha mais velho não ter vindo, isto depois de algumas bebidas, tendo como resposta que o irmão teria algo importante para fazer e não poderia comparecer.

Oras, o que seria tão importante que não pudesse ao menos passar ali para desejá-lo parabéns? Sentiu-se irritado com aquilo. Não se viam há muito tempo, Itachi deveria levar em consideração isso também. Não só o fato de ser seu aniversário como também que seria bom que demonstrasse um pouco de interesse com o bem estar do irmão mais novo. Sentiu-se irritado com aquilo também. Alias, porque mesmo ele não ligava para perguntar o estado dele. Nem mesmo quando Sasuke quebrou a perna na tentativa falha de andar de skate este mostrou preocupação. Bebeu o ultimo gole da cerveja e levantou.

- Sasori, onde está Itachi?

- Ele foi resolver alguns problemas, era importante.

- Mas importante que a minha festa?

- Você não sabe beber. – Sasori teve que segurar Sasuke para que ele pudesse ficar parado.

- Ele podia ao menos ligar.

- Nos mandou para que ocupasse a falta dele.

- Vocês não são ele.

- Sasuke, não está na hora de ir embora?

- Eu nem queria estar aqui.

- Tobi, avise Naruto de que eu levei Sasuke para casa, ele não tem mínimas condições. – Sasuke foi carregado mais uma vez para dentro do carro, agora de Sasori, este já se encontrava adormecido.

Chegaram à casa de Sasuke, Sasori procurou a chave no bolso de moreno. Entraram no apartamento. O ruivo carregou o Uchiha até sua cama, o colocando desajeitadamente nela e foi embora do lugar. O garoto conseguiria se virar sozinho dali pra frente.

-o-

- Sasuke? – A voz grossa e suave fez voltar-se a si. Os olhos ainda fechados, não era necessário abri-los para saber quem era.

- O que faz aqui?

- Sasori disse que perguntou por mim, achei que deveria vir.

- Porque achou isso...Não se importa.

- Porque acha que não me importo? – O mais novo havia sentado na cama, estava suado, os olhos encarando os olhos negros do irmão, a tempo não os via.

- Não liga, não aparece, nem mesmo manda lembranças.

- Ta parecendo que é minha namorada Sasuke. – Ele congelou, não era essa a intenção, mas ao menos ter noticias era bom.

- A questão não é essa, babaca, eu sou seu irmão, deveria ter consideração. – Um silêncio incomodante atingiu os dois. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Itachi por muitas vezes abriu a boca sem produzir som nenhum, Sasuke esperava até que o irmão lhe desse alguma desculpa esfarrapada, como sempre.

Não ocorreu o esperado pelo mais novo. Levou um susto quando sentiu os lábios de Itachi nos seus. Não teve reação de sair dali ou tira-lo dali, os olhos arregalados encarando a escuridão dos olhos do outro. "O que diabos...". Itachi se afastou devagar, o mínimo, mantendo-se o mais próximo de Sasuke, dando distância somente para conseguir encarar seu rosto por inteiro.

- Este é o problema Sasuke, é meu irmão. – Os olhos negros de Itachi sustentavam os olhos assustados do mais novo. Itachi sorriu ironicamente. – Isso é crime Sasuke? É meu irmão, eu não poderia...mas lutar contra isso é inútil. Por isso me mantenho longe...- O sorriso irônico sumiu, era a primeira vez que Sasuke via os olhos de Itachi lagrimejarem. – Sasuke, você é precioso pra mim. Meu pequeno e precioso Uchiha, eu não agüentaria ficar longe de você se estivesse perto. – As lágrimas escaparam dos olhos do Uchiha mais velho.

- I-itachi...- Queria conforta-lo, mão sabia ao menos o que dizer, vê-lo daquele jeito era angustiante. Foi abraçado

- Sasuke...Eu...Eu te amo.

Itachi foi surpreendido quando Sasuke levantou seu rosto e o beijou. Ele não sabia se era a coisa certa a fazer, também não se importava com isso. Queria ajudar-lo de alguma forma e no momento, era o que o Uchiha mais velho precisava.

Os braços que lhe envolvia se abrocharam, sentiu a mão pesada na sua nuca, trazendo-lhe para mais perto, afim de não se separarem. As mãos de Itachi passeavam pelo corpo de Sasuke que não relutava, se fazia aquilo pelo irmão ou não, não se sentia mal, até mesmo queria mais, não importando onde esse "mais" fosse acabar.

- Sasuke eu não posso... – Se afastou do irmão.

- Quem se importa com isso?

- É errado...

- Eu não ligo.

Trouxe Itachi para perto de si de novo, beijando-o. As mãos do mais velho desabotoavam a camisa do outro em meio ao desespero de tê-lo para si. Sasuke não ficava para trás, despindo Itachi também. Logo estavam os dois só de cueca box, Itachi por cima de Sasuke, beijando e mordendo todo o seu corpo, levou a mão até a intimidade do mais novo, masturbando-o. Sasuke gemia, excitando o Uchiha mais velho. Tinha o corpo contraído enquanto o outro beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- I-itachi...- Os gemidos de Sasuke eram altos e ele ofegava. Não demorou até que gozasse.

Um sorriso desenhava os lábios de Itachi. Tinha Sasuke em seus braços, o que sempre desejara. Sasuke despiu por completo o outro, colocando-se a beijar e lamber a intimidade dele. Este gemia, com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo do mais novo. Sasuke chupava-o, o corpo de Itachi estava completamente arrepiado, os gemidos mais altos e o corpo contraído. Afastou Sasuke de si antes que gozasse. Colocou-o de quatro, forçou sua intimidade um pouco para dentro, entrando lentamente e saindo em seguida. Fez isso até que Sasuke pudesse se acostumar, quando viu que este havia se acostumado forçou sua intimidade entrando completo em Sasuke, que soltou um gemido de dor, esperou que Sasuke relaxasse o corpo e então se movimentou devagar. O Uchiha mais novo tinha as mãos apertadas nos lençóis, gemendo baixo. Itachi deixava os movimentos cada vez mais intensos, fazendo Sasuke contrair o corpo. A cabeça de Itachi estava arqueada para trás, ele estava ofegante com o corpo suado, os movimentos rápidos e intensos até seu corpo estremecer e ambos gozarem. Ele saiu de Sasuke que o beijou e se jogou na cama, sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

- Eu vou...

- Fica. – Tinha os olhos fechados.

Itachi vestiu a cueca em Sasuke e em si mesmo e deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o. O que fariam dali pra frente? Balançou a cabeça a fim de afastar tais pensamentos. Por hora, iria ficar ali, com Sasuke em seu braços, somente desejando que não fosse diferente.

**O que acharam? Hãn?**

**Curto os capítulos, eu sei. Mas, não peçam muito de mim ainda " Sou só uma iniciante ~mimimi**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Domo arigatou por ler *O***

**~Arishima Nerak**


End file.
